


Pimienta

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane conoce a sus hijas mejor que nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimienta

Para Akane era fácil saber cuándo una de sus hijas estaba molesta o deprimida, e incluso podía diferenciarlas al ver sus reacciones en ciertas situaciones.

Siempre que algo salía mal Mion se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, para hablar por teléfono con la que, Akane pensaba, era su mejor amiga. Shion, en cambio, tumbaba cuanto objeto encontraba en su camino y cerraba las puertas con más fuerza de la normal.

Cuando Shion estaba molesta con alguien de la familia dejaba caer _por error_ toda la pimienta que encontraba en la olla más cercana. Mion dejaba de hablarles y se comportaba como la heredera de la familia Sonozaki, en vez de como Mion, la hija de Akane.

Internamente Akane estaba orgullosa de notar esos y otros comportamientos de sus hijas, ya que sin importar que pronto estarían separadas _ella_ seguiría siendo la persona que mejor las conocía.


End file.
